The Coolest Friday Ever
by Silent Kunai
Summary: Things started as a casual friday at Chris' house...until the gang was sucked into the Naruto universe through the tv!
1. A Not So Normal Friday

The Coolest Friday...ever

Just so you all know, this fanfic is meant for my friends, so if there's something only my friends would understand, only they will understand it...you will be confused...sorry! But I'll try to keep the inside jokes to a minimum... And btw, I am Parker, and I will be writing in the 3rd person not because I'm egotistical. Parker believes that writing in the third person will make the story run more smoothly, so he'll be writing in the 3rd person...:D. lol, jk, Anyway, happy reading!

CHAPTER 1

"YOU SUCK PARKER!" Parker laughed as he dodged a pillow harshly thrown at him by an angry Marissa (wow, that's rare). Chris scooted back to make sure he wasn't caught in the crossfire.

"Yeah...but you're dead...so haha!" Parker soon learned that this was not the best choice of words as Marissa began punching and kicking him.

"ow ow ow ow...OW!" Parker curled into a fetal position as he cried in pain and agony, much to the enjoyment of the others in the room. Devin, Jonas, and Chris enjoyed pointing and laughing at Parker's agony...something that happened quite often on Fridays. Each Friday, the same group would meet at Chris' house to play Naruto Gekitou Ninja Taisen 3. Since Parker and Chris were the only truly skilled ones at this game, Devin, Marissa, and Jonas were constantly killed/maimed/killed again/maimed one more time for good measure...Parker's bad habit of gloating caused him many injuries from a short-tempered and hard-hitting (A/N: bad combo...trust me...) Marissa. Parker had just finished pulling off Hinata's special when Temari droped dead on screen and Parker began to laugh...and that's where we'll continue!

Marissa finished her current beating session (but there would be more) and sat down, shooting Parker a threatening look as he crawled out of his fetal position.

"Ow..."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!"

"Yeah, yeah," Parker said waving her off, "Come on Chris, start the next game"

"Aww...I was having fun watching Marissa hurt you!"

"Me too!" Devin added. Parker gave them a disappointed look.

"Such good, loyal friends..." Everyone laughed except Jonas, the strange Swiss exchange kid who doesn't get American jokes too often. Chris started the next game and everyone picked their characters. Chris chose Itachi, Marissa chose Temari, Devin chose Lee, and Parker chose Hinata; Jonas wasn't in this game as only four people can play in one game, but Jonas would've chosen Ten-Ten. Chris made it an infinite chakra match, a team battle: Parker and Devin (Hinata and Lee) vs. Chris and Marissa (Itachi and Temari). The game commenced, and Chris soon found himself dead.

"DAMNIT! I forgot that works from behind!" Parker laughed at his pouting friend.

"I DIDN'T!"

"...shut-up..." Parker laughed again as he stood there watching Lee and Temari fight, throwing shuriken every few seconds just to be a neusence (although he didn't need shuriken to do that...). eventually, Temari died and the game was over. Parker threw his hands up in the air.

"WOOT!" Chris glared at him.

"I'll get you this time..."

"We'll see..."

_FIVE MINUTES LATER_

"Aww crap...you got me..." Now it was Chris' turn to laugh. Everyone was now laughing, even Jonas, who mostly remained quiet on the couch, every once and a while standing up to do the "Cobra", a sad, yet funny, attempt at dancing...

Everyone's laughs were cut short as a loud bang was heard outside. After a few seconds of silence, Parker spoke up.

"Thunder?" Chris shook his head.

"No...that's not it...too close..."

"So what could it..." Parker was cut off as the tv turned into static, and then began flashing strange images mush to the horror of the group. Unknown to them, the flashes were distorted hand seals...All of a sudden, the plastic skull on Chris's shelf flew at the t.v. and was sucked into it like through water. The group stared on in horror.

"AHHH!" They all looked at Devin who was now screaming as he was being pulled into the tv, his legs were already halfway in when Chris grabbed his hands, Chris began to sink too, Marissa grabbed Chris' feet to pull him out, she began to slip, so Jonas went to help her. As Parker watched, so far, Chris and Devin were gone, And Marissa's torso was no where to be seen, Parker began to sink in when Jonas grabbed him. Soon, a powerful gust pulled them all in with one last gulp. As Jonas' feet slid through the tv, it shut itself off and Chris' house was, for the first time that night...silent...

Parker woke up subconsciously without opening his eyes to feel a sarp pain in his side evry few seconds.

"Parker? Hey Parker! Wake up!" Parker opened his eyes halfway, starting to wke up to notice Chris poking him with a stick. Parker opened his eyes just as he felt a foot firmly planted against his face.

"OW!" He was wide awake now, he got up and started screaming obsenitites at Chris until Chris cut him off.

"PARKER! Look around, look where we are!" Parker looked around, his eyes widening instantly.

"No...freakin...way..." He ran over to Devin's uncouscious body, ignoring Marissa and kicked Devin in the face.

"WAKE UP!" Devin awoke to scream at Parker until Parker cut him off. "DUDE! LOOK WHERE WE ARE!" Devin looked around.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"I KNOW!" Marissa looked on in confusion, opening her mouth to speak.

"Ummm...Parker?" She began getting frustrated as he was jumping around in excitement, ignoring her. Parker stopped messing around as he felt Marissa's fist being hurled into his face. Parker went flying 50 feet spiralling into a tree. Marissa, Chris and Devin all stared in amazement as Parker started to get up...slowly...painfully...

"THAT WAS COOL!" Marissa screamed in excitement.

"...ow..." Parker got up rubbing his head, he looked at the tree, surprised to see a larger dent in the shape of his head. "Ok...that was kinda cool...BUT OW!" Parker said as he joined the group.

"Ok, Parker, I'll try this again...WHERE ARE WE?" Parker smiled.

"You know...being a fan of the game, you should really get into the anime Marissa." Marissa's eyes widened.

"No way...you mean...we're..." Parker grew a huge smile.

"YUP! We're in Konoha! WE"RE IN THE NARUTO UNIVERSE!" Everyone started cheering.

An interesting though came to Parker's mind, he reached behind him, his eyes widening as he brought his hand back holding a kunai.

"I'VE GOT A WEAPONS POUCH ON MY ASS!" He yelled, pulling out more stuff, "AND I'M A KONOHA NINJA!" He pulled out a Konoha headband and wrapped it around his shoulder. Everyone found their own bands and put them on.

"Hey Parker?"

"Yeah Chris?"

"If we're ninjas...shouldn't we have all sorts of cool ninja abilities?" Parker beamed.

"HELL YEAH!...well...I know yours Chris"

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" Chris was being very impatient.

"Well, I'm not sure, but it probably involves the 6 foot sword on your back..." Chris reached behind him to pull out a huge sword, swinging it, everyone ducked.

"WOAH! It's like only 5 pounds!"

"Umm...guys?"

Everyone looked at Devin who was standing there checking his midsection. "I didn't duck...but I'm still alive..." Parker, being the curious one, reached out and poked Devin, his finger phased through his stomach. Ignoring the tree that just split in half behind Devin.

"Woah...trippy..." Everyone started laughing and poking Devin, surprised to phase through him. Devin protested.

"Hey! Stop it!" Marissa pouted.

"Fine, I'll go poke Parker..."

"What?"

"POKE!"

"OW!" Parker recoiled as she poked him viciously. All of a sudden, her finger was stuck to his stomach and she started twitching violently, her hair standing up. Everyone looked on as Parker stood there laughing at Marissa...but unsure why she was twitching. Eventually, she got her finger off of his abdomen, panting.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"What?" Everyone asked curiously.

"Parker's like an electric fence!" Parker opened his eyes wide.

"Really?" He looked at his finger and concentrated, he then saw a bolt of lightning surge across his hand. "Sweeeeet..." Devin laughed at him.

"My power is so much cooler, you can't even touch me!" Parker glared at Devin and took a swing at him, his hand flew through his head and into Chris' face, sending him into a nearby wall.

"OW!"

"SORRY!" Devin and Marissa laughed. Parker thought for a moment and smiled. He poked Devin, keeping his finger in Devin's shoulder.

"What are yo-AHHHHHHHHH!" Devin screamed as he started spazzing as Parker sent electricity into Devin's shoulder. He stopped and withdrew his finger, content with knocking Devin out.

"HA! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID PHASING POOHEAD!" Chris gave Parker a wierd glance as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Oh yeah...I'm sure that one emotionally scarred him..." Parker gave Chris a blank expression then smiled.

"Nah, I'll leave the scarring to my electricity" He emphasized the 'electricity' with a bolt running across his chest with an audible **_KACHINK_** Marissa looked at him for a moment...then started yelling.

"PARKER! YOU IDIOT! NOW WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR HIM TO WAKE UP!" Parker was unaffected by her outburst of rage...until fire shot out of her eyes and burned the tree next to him to a crisp in less than five seconds. Parker stared wide eyed, Marissa just started laughing giddly. "YAY! FIRE!" She started screaming as she tried making a fireball in her hand...with success... Parker sulked.

"Aw man...her beatings were bad enough without the fire...haha...it is a little funny though...can't say I'm surprised to see Marissa with fire." Marissa smiled as if this were a compliment...to her...it was. Marissa was a notorious pyro, Parker watched the news every morning, surprised to not see Marissa's house burning to the ground...but then again, she has a few years before she leaves for college...Parker shuddered and then moved on, a new train of though entering his head.

Parker looked down at what he was wearing and started checking himself out. "Hmm...I don't remember this outfit being in my closet..." He found himself wearing a pair of blue pants(A/N: not jeans,I wear those too much in reality to wear them in my fantasy...) and a black, longsleeved shirt that stopped halfway down his forearm. He inspected the shoulders and back of his shirt to see the red outline of a wolf's head, he smiled at this. "Sweet..." Marissa laughed.

"Wow, Parker with wolves on his shirt, why is this not a surprise?" Parker looked down at the ground sadly.

"**_sniff_** I have a weakness..." Mariss walked over and patted him on the back sympathetically as everyone else started to look at their clothes. Chris was wearing a dark blue trench coat-like cloak, half opened, and black pants with a dark brown sash...and 6 foot sword on his back...which completed the look...but would probably cause him trouble going through small hallways... Devin inspected himself ,after regaining consciousness, to see black pants and a blue t-shirt that had the words: "Ha Ha You Can't Hit Me" Written boldly in white. Marissa wore a similar outfit to Temari except it was a lighter pink w/o the fishnet top and she wore a dark purple sash around her waist...and a huge scroll strapped across her back.

Everyone was happy with their outfits, except Devin..."Man...this is so...un-ninja-ish..." Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, but the shirt suits you." Chris said, rubbing his cheek and shooting Parker a mean look. Parker ignored it as a thought came to mind.

"Umm...guys?" Everyone looked up at him curiously. "Where's Jonas?"

Jonas walked around, wondering where he was...and where everyone else was, at that. He was in a desolate wasteland with a few dead trees here and there. The sky was a deep red-orange and the ground was all hard, dry, dirt. What was really wierd about this place was the fact that melted clocks were everywhere... On the trees, on rocks, on the ground, everywhere. After Jonas woke up, he just started walking around, trying to find someone, maybe one of his friends.

Eventually, Jonas saw a figure in the didtance. He walked towards it, and as he got closer, he could see that it was an old man. He sat with his legs crossed, his eyes closed...and floated 3 feet over a rock.

"Oh, cool!" Jonas walked up the man, who now opened his eyes to look at his visitor.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" The man looked at Jonas and nodded.

"Ask, and I shall answer..."

"Oh, ok...Do _you_ like Jen?" The old man closed his eyes again and sighed.

"This is going to be a long eternity..."

"I like Friday! Watch me do the Cobra Dance!"

"**_sigh_**"

By now, the group of friends had no Idea what to do. They were in the Naruto universe, in Konoha, and they were certified Konoha ninja, with kickass ninja abilities...but they were very confused. They walked through the town, recieving curious glances from the townspeople. Eventually, they saw a group of three ninja approach them.

"Hey! What are you guys doing going this way? Hokage-sama ordered all shinobi to meet in town hall." Chris frowned.

"We...didn't get the memo..." The first ninja shrugged.

"Alright, well, anyway, come-on, we're all expected to be there...It's gonna be a raffle to see who will go on a mission to bring back Uchiha Sasuke." Parker and Chris exchanged glances, relieved that they finally know the time period of the anime they were in, and what they were supposed to do.

"Ah...are we late?" Parker asked as they changed direction to follow the three shinobi to town hall. One ninja shook his head.

"Nah, we should get there right on time." Everyone nodded and they continued on, eventually reaching town hall. The group walked in, Parker, Chris, and Devin all were going crazy seeing the group of people they'd idolized for years. They saw everyone from the anime corregated in the hall. Parker found himself standing right behind Naruto, in his new outfit.

'Hah, so he's 16 now...I think, that works out well, so we're all the same age group...' Parker thought as he stared at the abnoxious boy in front of him. Eventually, a Jounin walked onto the stage of the large hall and asked for everyone's attention.

"Everyone, pay attention, we're sending out 10 shinobi to track down Uchiha Sasuke...they will be picked randomly out of this grate, " He pointed to a large grate next to him, full of pink slips of paper, "Now, let's begin..." He opened the grate, took out 10 slips of paper, then closed it again. He opened the first slip.

"Uzumaki Nauto," He continued opening the others and reading off the names, "Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru, ------------ Chris, ------------- Marissa, ------------- Devin, and ------------------ Parker." The group of four looked at eachother and smiled. 'HOLY CRAP! WE GET TO GO ON A MISSION WITH NARUTO AND THE GANG!' Parker screamed in his head. (A/N: that whole --------------- thing I did is my way of not giving away my friends' last names over the internet. Just use your imagination! )

"You will have two hours to prepare, when you are done, meet at the town gates, pack for one week." Parker smiled.

"Sweet! Just enough time to get some Ramen before I go!" At this Naruto turned around and smiled.

"And where are you gonna get it?"

"Ichiraku, where else?"

"Haha, and to think I don't know you! Name's Naruto!" He held out his hand, Parker took it.

"Parker...So, how 'bout you and me meet there after an hour?" Naruto gave him a sly smile.

"Only if you pay!"

"Nice try..."

"Aww..."

Through a twist of luck , the newcomers to the ninja business were able to find their own houses and pack up. An hour had passed by now and the group met in the center of town. Marissa asked the question on everyone's minds.

"So...what are we gonna do for an hour?" Parker smiled.

"I dunno 'bout you guys, but I'm gonna get a bowl of Ramen with Naruto." Chris and Devin looked at him in surprise. Parker just looked at Chris with a smirk. "Hey, I told ya we'd be good frineds if we ever met!" Everyone started laughing. It was true, Parker did say that a lot. Mainly because he was very similar to Naruto...Ramen was even his favorite food.

"So what are we gonna do?" Devin asked. Parker thought for a second.

"Got any money on ya?" Parker asked, they nodded.

"Then come with me, I don't think Naruto would mind." Everyone agreed and they set out to the Ichiraku Noodle Bar. They got there at the same time as Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" Parker called out, "I brought some friends, they're all going on the mission too, hope ya don't mind." Naruto smiled.

"Nah! The more the merrier...and more people who's wallets I can steal to pay for Ramen!" Parker laughed.

"Ok, but don't try it on the guy with the sword, Chris, by the way...he's immune to it after I've done it so many times! And the girl, Marissa, will just maul you...so Devin over there's really the only candidate."

"HEY!" Everyone laughed and entered the bar and ordered. Naruto got the pork miso, Parker and Devin got the chicken, Chris got the beef, and Marissa got the shrimp. As everyone slurped their Ramen, Naruto looked up.

"So...why is this the first time I've ever seen any of you if you're all my age?" Parker thought of how to explain it, but Chris butted in.

"We're, kinda new to the ninja business, even though we're chuunin, it's hard to explain." Naruto looked confused. Parker tried to change the subject before they were forced to say 'We got sucked in through a tv while playing a video game based on your fictional universe.'

"I'll..Explain it later, on the mission..." Naruto seemed confused, but accepted it and moved on.

Eventually, they finished their Ramen, paid, and walked to the village gates, still talking. They arrived to see everyone there, including Kakashi and Gai. Kakashi looked around to see who was there, confused when he saw the four new faces.

"Hmm...I don't think I know you four..." He said, pointing at them.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, this is Parker, Marissa, Chris, and Devin, they're gonna be with us on the mission, they're cool, I checked 'em out over Ramen." Parker smirked.

"Why thank you for the honorable intro...Anyway, nice to meet you all"

"Yeah!" Said the other three. Everyone went and did their individual intros with the others. After that was done, Gai gave his "cool guy" pose.

"Alright! Let's go!" Everyone nodded and moved out as Kakashi explained the details of the mission.

"Recently we discovered a possible location of Orochimaru's layer. We believe it's within a small town in the Sound country called Akayama Town. We're going over there to check it out and see what we can see, maybe take down Orochimaru and bring back Sasuke."

Everyone nodded. The journey so far was through a canopied forest. It was surprisingly dark considering how hot it was, but the trees let very little light could slip through. The group walked along talking. Parker was busy debating Ramen flavors with Naruto. Chris overheard and winced.

"How could they have a debate about Ramen?" Chris asked himself.

"So I'm not the only one who thinks that's strange?" Asked Shikamaru, appearing out of nowhere.

"Nope...But then again...Parker is just that unpredictable..."

"I guess that's why he and Naruto get along so well."

"Yeah...they're so alike...they even have the same IQ." Shikamaru laughed.

"So Parker's not too smart, huh?"

"not the sharpest tool in the shed, no..."

"So, Naruto's constantly bothering you?" Marissa asked.

"Oh yeah! He's like a bad itch...you just can't seem to get rid of him!" Sakura replied.

"Hah! Sounds a lot like Parker!" At this Sakura started brooding.

"Great! Just what I need, another Naruto..." They both laughed as they talked about Parker, unaware that he could hear it all, as could Naruto.

"Ha ha, I have such good friends huh?" Parker asked laughing now.

"Yeah, but at least you don't have a girl constantly kicking you ass!" Parker then grew a very sad look.

"Actually...that would be Marissa's job...well, actually, more like a hobbie." Naruto started laughing.

"Wow, you and I are so alike, It's a shame we're just now meeting huh?"

"Haha, yeah!...so...am I the only one who wants some action? I really want to hurt someone!" Naruto chuckled.

"I'm with you! Let's get some ninja to attack us already!" He replied. All of a sudden, Parker heard a familiar voice.

"I'd be happy to!" Next thing Parker knew, his head hurt, and his face was in the dirt. He got up and rubbed his head.

"Was that really necessary Marissa?

"NOPE! But it was fun!" With that Marissa skipped away to talk to Sakura again, both of them started laughing. Parker got up and Naruto patted him on the back.

"I feel for you man..." Parker rubbed his head.

"Heh heh, thanks..." Parker was cut off as something strange came to his nose. "EVERYONE STOP!" Everyone stopped instantly, looking around.

"What is it?" Lee asked, curious. Parker walked over in front of the group, and started sniffing around, he walked over to a tree and followed it to its roots. He stopped at the ground and noticed a tripwire.

"It's a trap, this tripwire is set to release a lot of poisonous gas..." Kakshi bent down and inspected the tripwire.

"Ok...and how did you see that?"

"I smelled something funny, I think it was the poison..." Kakashi looked at him strangely.

"You, could smell that?" Parker smiled.

"Yeah, I've got a freakish nose...anyway, we should be careful, where there's one trap, there's more, and where there's traps, there are enemies..."

"Good point, stay on your toes people. Neji, Hinata, use your byakugan every once in a while to check what's around us."

"Hai, Kakashi-sama..." Hinata replied, Neji simply grunted. Parker walked back over to Naruto.

"Well, isn't he just a little ray of sunshine?" He whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto chuckled.

"Heh, believe it or not, he use to be worse!" Parker shuddered, not wanting to imagine Neji even worse. Everyone continued walking until a bright light filled the forest as Marissa shot a fireball into a bush, causing a huge explosion. Everyone looked over at Marissa, ready to battle. They saw the burnt body of a bandit fall out of a bush. All of a sudden, the forest began to rustle as about fifty bandits jumped out of the forset and attacked the group.

"BANDITS!" Chris yelled, drawing his sword, he swung it once, decapitating a bandit with one clean swipe. Everyone soon scattered and began fighting. One bandit lunged Devin with a katana. He plunged it into Devin's chest, Devin just smiled and stepped to the side, phasing through the sword. He got out of the way, to the Bandit's surprise, his sword went through Devin and into the abdomen of another Bandit behind him. Devin pointed and laughed before delivering a roundhouse kick to the Bandit's face, breaking his neck. Marissa was enjoying burning anything near her while Chris continued hacking bandits them apart. Parker was using simple taijutsu, until at one point, he tried surging electricity through his arm. He swung at a bandit and felt the electricity enter his opponent's body; to Parker's surprise, the man twitched for a moment, then went flying back thirty feet into a tree.

"Woah, cooooooool!" Parker said to himself. Eventually, reinforcements arrived for the Bandits, things were getting kind of hard now. Parker found himself dogpiled by three particularly large bandits, he surged electricity through his body and charred the three men, sending their carcasses flying. Devin had a good pile of unconscious bandits at his feet, there were at least twenty of them. Chris had a pile of about twenty as well, but it was hard to tell, since most of them were in pieces. Marissa's pile was around thirty, all of the bodies were covered in third degree burns, all of them were dead. Parker's pile was hard to discern, as all of the bodies were scattered from the force of his attacks. Everyone else each had around fifteen to twenty.

The Bandits then stopped coming, and everyone watched as Naruto finished off one last one with a rasengan. Everyone watched in awe as the bandit was lifted from his feet and flung through a few trees, snapping them all in half. Parker walked up to his new friend. "Umm, was that really necessary? There was only one more..." Naruto scratched his head.

"Nah, but I wanted to anyway!" Parker laughed.

"Well, looks like we won!" Kakashi pulled a kunai out of one man's throat and put it back in his pocket.

"Yes, we won, but these were only bandits, don't get cocky." Parker smiled.

"Right, sorry! Anyway, we should keep moving, before more of 'em come." Kakashi nodded and they continued moving. Parker, Marissa, Chris, and Devin all congregated in back of the line, all resisting the urge to squeal. Parker opened his big mouth first.

"That was so cool!"

"I know!" Chris replied.

"FIRE! YAY!" Marissa yelled.

"Did you see that? I didn't get hit once!" Devin said. Everyone started laughing, they couldn't believe it, they were ninja with KICKASS powers.

"Man, this beats reality anyday!" Parker said, the others nodded, it really did...

That is the end of Ch1, but i was nice enough to finish up to chapter 3 before putting this story online...yeah, I know, I'm cool. :D, anyway, hope you liked it enough to read the next chapter! Reviews would be nice for my self-esteem, so if you're feeling generous...REVIEW!


	2. Bones to Ashes

CHAPTER 2

After another hour of boring walking and Ramen debate, the sun began to set. Kakashi looked over at the group. "The sun's going down, let's set up camp 'til morning" Everyone sighed, relieved and fell to the ground, not able to get up. Kakashi sighed. "Ok fine, take five, then set up camp..."

"Uhhhhh..." Was the common response.

After a few mnutes, everyone was assigned duties. Sakura and Chris were sent out to get firewood, not finding any sticks on the ground, Chris just chopped up a few trees while Sakura punched them down. Over the course of these few days, Chris decided he liked his sword... Marissa happily accepted the task of making a campfire and "accidentally" almost lit Parker on fire. Devin was sent to make a perimeter. Parker and Naruto went off to fish for food in a nearby creek. Choosing to dive into the creek and pull out the fish with bare hands. They came back with a large bucket of fish. Everyone cooked and ate their fish voraciously and went to sleep in some tents they managed to pitch up.

Marissa woke up in her sleeping bag, for some reason, it was a little tight, Marissa couldn't move at all. She looked around to see that she was in a cacoon...on a big ass spider web... Marissa instantly screamed, her arachnaphobia was quite serious. She tried to burn the whole thing down to no avail. She felt her heart jumnp as she felt the web move... She slowly turned her head to see a gigantic 20 foot spider baring its fangs, slowly making its approach... As it stood right over her, Marissa screamed...

Parker and Chris stood outside as Marissa writhed and screamed in her tent. Parker looked at Chris and laughed. "You were right Chris, Genjutsu is fun."

In the morning, after Parker finished bandaging his wounds that Marissa gave him(even though it was Chris' genjutsu...), everyone was ready to go. The group headed out after Parker and Naruto handed out Ramen to everyone(of course). Gai led everyone down a path with another embarassing pose, Lee, sadly, copied him...Parker limped down talking to Marissa.

"So, Marissa...why did you go hurt me? Chris made the jutsu, I was an inno...a bystander..." Marissa looked at Parker with a big smile on her face.

"Because you're Parker!" Parker sighed. And bowed his head.

"Of course..." He turned to see Naruto trying to take his wallet, Naruto quickly put it away and pretended to give Parker a sympathetic pat on the back, causing Parker to land on his bad leg and fall over...Not noticing, Devin stepped on him. "...ow..." Eventually Shikamaru was nice enough to pull him out of the ground, but got lazy and dropped him.

"Eh, walk it off." Parker looked up as tears rolled down his face.

"I...can't, that's the problem..."

Eventually Parker was able to get up and keep walking, avoiding Chris' trip attempts. 'What good friends,' Parker thought.

Eventually they made it to Sound Country. For a new country, it was ginormous!

"HOLY CRAP!" Devin spoke everyone's thoughts. The place was even bigger than Konoha, and it looked cooler too. The sky was a vibrant azure, not a cloud in the sky, just a bright yellow sun. The gates looked like a city in the future with pure chrome doors...it looked kinda creepy, but cool. At the gate, the group was instantly surrounded by sound ANBU. Kakashi stepped forward and pulled out a few papers. One ANBU took them, looked them over, and then signaled to open the gate. The gate slowly opened reveling the new country to be explored. Somewhere beyond these gates was Sasuke and Orochimaru. And it was their job to find them.

They entered the city and soon found a small, rickity inn to stay at. Sakura looked unhappy. "What? We life saving ninja are staying in a crappy place like this?" Kakashi looked at her with his usual lazy stare.

"We have to keep a low profile, so have to stay at lower class inn's...sorry." Sakura mumbled something but accepted it. Marissa was truly crushed. Everyone was forced to share rooms which were pretty small to begin with, and it was Marissa, small crappy hotels weren't her thing...oh well. They decided that it'd be best to just spend the rest of the day at the inn, since it was only an hour before sunset. They all miraculously were able to get their own rooms, and everyone was glad, because they didn't want to shower, they could do that in the morning, they wanted sleep...and sleep they did.

Parker woke up, dazed, confused, with a knife to his throat...wait, what? Parker sent electricity though the knife just in the knick of time. He stunned the atacker, whom he couldn't see in the darkness, and jumped out of bed, wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants, and moved into a defensive position. The figure just stood there, unattentive, ignoring Parker, still staring on the bed where he once was, knife hovering a few inches on top of it. The figure finally turned to notice the confused boy and took action. The figure charged Parker, who by now had charged as much electricity in his right hand as he could, readying himself. Just as the figure pulled his arm back to stab with the knife, Marissa burst through the door and kicked Parker's attacker out the window. She seemed to ignore Parker, she ran to the window and leaned out.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR WAKING ME UP PARKER!" Parker stifled a laugh, Marissa probably just saved his life in an attempt to end it.

"Umm...Marissa?" Marissa turned wide-eyed to see Parker standing there. She looked out the window again to see the figure unconscious on the ground, right where she left it. She turned to Parker again, looking confused.

"So...who was that?" She pointed out the windo over her shoulder with her thumb. Parker shrugged.

"No idea, but when i woke up, he had a knife to my throat, so...you basically saved my ass...thanks." She grew a huge grin from ear to ear.

"HA! I SAVED YOUR LIFE! You owe me one!" Marissa was now poking Parker between giggles. Parker rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we should wake the others. And stop poking me!"

"NEVAH!"

"He was right here!" Marissa yelled pointing to a pile of garbage. Kakashi sighed.

"Great, he got away. We could've interrogated, he was probably working for Orochimaru, and you let him get away." Marissa sulked.

"Hey, don't blame her, it was let him get away, or let him kill me. We can find him again, but we can't bring me back from the dead...so don't get mad at her." Parker said. Marissa perked up again.

"Right, sorry" Kakashi said, turning to Marissa. "Anyway, he'll probably be back, until then, let's move out, the lair is pretty far from here, so we have some walking to do."

"Great..."

Devin dragged his feet as the group continued to trudge along. They'd been walking for 3 hours, and were ready to stop. They did stop, but not to rest. A tall man with pale white hair sttod there in the middle of the road. He wore a long, light blue cloak and white pants. He had very tan skin and large black rings around his eyes. "I've been expecting you..." The group shivered at the sound of his voice. It was the voice of a man who takes joy in killing others.

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "So, I take it you're working for Orochimaru?" The man looked at him with the same emotionless face.

"You could say that, we have the same goal, but we have never met. I simply wish to avenge my brother." Everyone looked at him, curious. "Kimimaro." Naruto perked up at the name, recognizing it instantly. He was about to say something when the man spoke up again. "I also have some friends who would like revenge as well..."

Six shinobi jumped out of what seemed to be nowhere and attacked the group. Everyone was occupied fighting except for Devin, Marissa, Parker, Chris, and Kimimaro's brother. Everyone but Marissa knew that he probably had the same abilities as Kimimaro. Not surprisingly, Marissa barged past her friends and faced the man.

"Umm...Marissa? That's not a very good idea..." Chris gently pointed out.

"Why not?" She looked at the man as he moved his shoulder with a few loud cracking sounds. He removed his cloak as a bone popped through the skin of his shouler, he grabbed it and pulled it out. Marissa fell to the floor in a fetal position screaming.

"That would be the main reason..." Replied Parker.

"I got her." Devin said as he dragged her off the battlegrounds. Parker and Chris turned to their opponent.

"Right, we'll handle this." Chris said. The man looked at them and smiled slightly.

"Well, at least this will be more of a challenge than the stupid girl." Chris and Parker soon found themselves flying through the air as Marissa barged between them, fire, literally, in her eyes. They looked back to see Devin halfway underground, his legs sticking out, flailing violently. They looked back at Marissa.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I'LL BURN YOUR ASHES!" The man ignored this and charged her with his bone in hand. Marissa drew a really cool dagger out of her boots and blocked his attack, returning it with a swift kick to the chest, sending the man back. He popped out his second shoulder and charged her again. This time, he tried to slash at her legs and head at the same time. She lifted one leg and stepped on one bone while jumping/ducking to avoid the second. She dodged both attacks...or so she thought. She stared in horror as a small chunk of her hair fell to the ground. She emotionally recooperated and punched him in the face, sending him flying, but he was able to land on his feet. He looked up at her angry, as he wiped blood away from his mouth.

Marissa looked at him in a way that made all who saw it, mainly Chris, Parker, and Devin (who had been pried out of the ground by now), die a little inside. She pulled off her scroll and opned it. She bit her thumb and swiped it across the scroll, a bright firey aura surrounded her hand. She grabbed her dagger and the fire soon swept to that, engulfing it in flames. The blade became red as fire rose from the blade. She ran at him and stabbed at his head. He dodged to the right, but was surprised to see the flames snake off and surround him. He jumped just in time as the flames constricted where he just was. Marissa was way ahead of him though. She was now directly behind him. She stabbed at his back, he dodged again. The flames snaked off again. It looked as if two snakes were chasing after him. He landed and ran away, he turned to see only one snake chasing him. He soon found out where the other was as it burst out from underground and wrapped around his ankle, burning everything it touched. He froze and the other snake was soon sorrounding him, making a ring around him. The ring began to grow until it was as tall as he was. The ring then closed. A scream was heard, but when the flames cleared, there was nothing but ash and a single bone...

The flames disappeared from her dagger and she put it back in it's holster. She then jumped into the air repeatedly as Kakashi killed the last of the other ninja. "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Her three friends laughed. "That was so freakin' cool...man, I wish I could do that..." Parker said. Marissa walked back over to the group. She looked at Parker.

"That's two you owe me."


	3. A Clash of Two Powers

CHAPTER 3

Naruto looked around at the bodies that lay strewn about. "So, these guys weren't working for Orochimaru?" Kakashi looked around as well.

"No. These were just some pissed off ninjas." Kakashi replied. "We're still pretty far away, so let's set up camp here." Everyone cheered and fell to the ground. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his head. "Not again..."

"Uhhh..." Was the common response...

The group finally got a good night's sleep...all 3 hours of it. "Wake up! We're moving out!" Gai yelled all of a sudden.

"Ossu!" Lee replied, saluting. He began helping Gai pack everyone up.Parker leaned over to Marissa.

"Kissass." He whispered into her ear. She started laughing, earning a confused look from fuzzy-brows, but he soon found something else to do.

Before long, everyone was packed up and "ready" to move out. It was a beautiful day for a walk. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, the grass was green, the sun was shining, the sun was shining...

"MAN IT'S HOT!" Devin yelled. "Why can't i phase through uv radiation? That'd be awesome!" Parker turned around to look at his complaining friend.

"Nah, you're too white to not be able to tan, if you weren't able to...I don't wanna imagine how white you'd be..." Parker shuddered. Devin just looked at him threateningly, Parker chuckled and kept walking., turning his head just as he tripped. Marissa caught him.

"Three."

"You're setting these up, aren't you?" Marissa just chuckled, and didn't answer.

Eventually, they reached their destination...Akayama. It was a small, farming village. It's population was maybe 50 people. It was a perfect place for a hideout. No one would expect it there. After all, would you expecty the world's most dangerous criminal in Kansas? Probably not. Kakashi walked over to the mountain that was directly next to them and did a few seals before putting one hand on the wall. The wall then suddenly opened, revealing a long staircase. Parker looked down the dark hall.

"Well THAT'S not suspicious."

"I WANT ONE OF THOSE!" Everyone looked at Marissa who was hypervenilating at the sight of a dark staircase hidden in a mountain.

They went down in a single file line, Marissa lighting the way with a fireball, which she made dance in her hand. She was tempted to headbang to the beat...but thought it might look awkward on a ninja mission to headbang to dancing fire.

Eventuall, they reached a door. Shikamaru, who'd been quiet until now, spoke up. "This place is abandoned, or a trap, one of the two." Kakashi nodded.

"You're probably right, otherwise, wed've been attacked by now." Kakashi opened the door, ready for anything that might be on the other side. Well, he thought he was ready. Kakashi fell unconscious as he was hit with a powerful blast of lightning. Gai caught him and looked up to see the attacker. He was a short man, no older than 20. He wore a black, body contorting suit very similar to Gai's green one. He also wore a red mini-cloak that extended to his knees, unbuttoned. He had a large smile on his face, one that made him look like he couldn't hurt a fly. But if he can knock out an elite ninja with one shot...he can definitely hurt(or obliterate) a fly.

Gai dropped his comrade and ran at the man, kicking him. The man blocked the attack with one hand. Gai instantly shook and dropped out of consciousness, hitting the ground rather loudly.

"It's useless, even if you just touch me, you lose." Parker looked at the man and smiled. He charged him and tried to punch the man in the face. The man grabbed Parker's fist, surprised to see the boy just smile at him.

"Yeah...I can do that too." Parker stabbed the man's hand with a kunai and took his moment of shock to send his foot into his face. The man took the blow, and stepped back. He drew a katana from what seemed like out of nowhere.

"Not bad, not bad at all. But not good enough." The man charged Parker with the same smile. Parker dodged the man's attack with ease and attempted to throw a kunai. He dodged it and stabbed Parker, catching him in the shoulder. He smiled, but then frowned as the boy turned into smoke. He looked around to find his opponent, but his opponent found him. Parker landed on his opponent's shoulders, one foot on each and tried to stab downwards into the man's skull. He knocked the kunai out of the way and slashed upwards with his sword, he caught the edge of Parker's shoulder, this time, it wasn't a clone. Parker winced, but knew the wound wasn't serious, it just hurt a lot...

Parker jumped off of his shoulders and began forming seals. This confused both parties. Parker had no idea what he was doing, but wasn't complaining. He finished on Inu as electricity began to coil around his body. The electricity was wild at first, but moved closer to Parker and condensed to make a blue-white aura around Parker. The aura then began to mold into the shape of a wolf. Ears, a tail, and clawed limbs began visible.

"RAI OOKAMI NO JUTSU!" He yelled and got down in an animalistic pose, on all fours. He soon disappeared, moving so fast that he was nearly invisible. The man dodged at the last second as the electricity came within an inch of his face. Parker then spun around with his other hand to try again, but missed. He soon disappeared again and attacked. He continued disappearing and attacking. But the man kept dodging. Parker soon got an idea from watching Marissa's battle. He put one of his lightning hands underground and caught his enemy. He couldn't use his electricity just yet though. Keeping a tight grip, he charged the man and puched his hand into his chest and pushed all the electricity surrounding him into his enemy's body.

"You may be immune to electricity, but you're bound to overload eventually..." With that, the last of the blue aura entered the man's body, and he exploded. Pieces of him going everywhere. With that, Parker fell on all fours, suddenly too weak to stand. He then had a strange vision. The ground, the ground closer, blackness...

Chris ran over to Parker as he saw him fall. He picked him up and tried to wake him up.

"Parker? Parker? PARKER?" Nothing. Marissa watched in horror at Parker's lifeless body dangling in Chris' arms. Luckily, at that moment, Kakashi began to wake up. He was glad to see that the enemy was dead. But not glad to see that Marissa was crying, and Parker wasn't moving.

They were able to get Parker to the hospital quickly, but the doctors had no idea what was wrong with him. They put him in intensive care. Everyone went to find an inn, except Marissa, who insisted that she stay with Parker until he wakes up. She sat there watching his motionless body for twelve hours, he still hadn't moved at all. He was alive, but he didn't look like it. She was starting to think he'd never wake up. She laid her head down on the side of his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Parker woke up and looked around. 'Ok, I'm in a hospital bed, feeling very relaxed...and Marissa's sleeping on the side of my bed...wait...what?' He looked at the girl who was now asleep next to him. "Marissa?" He asked, poking her. She woke up and looked around, seeing that Parker was awake. He just waved.

"Hey, what are you doing here? And what hap-?" He was cutoff as Marissa threw her arms around him in a big hug.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE OK!" He laughed and hugged her back.

"Yeah, but I'd be better if my lungs could get some air, hint hint." Marissa let go of him suddenly.

"Right! Sorry." He just laughed.

"No prob, anyway, what were you doing sleeping on my bed?"

"I was worried about you! You just collapsed after fighting that guy and didn't wake up for a whole day!" Parker looked surprised.

"Really? You were worried about me?" He grew a big smile, "Awww, Marissa, you're such a softie!" He said, pinching her cheeks. She laughed and slapped his hand away.

"Shutup!"

"NEVAH!...Oh, and by the way, it's only two now."


	4. Reunions

CHAPTER 4

Eventually Parker was able to leave the hospital, but he was still a little weak. While Parker was recovering, Kakashi and Gai returned to the lair to examine it. It had been abandoned a long time ago... Apparently, somehow Orochimaru had figured out that he was discovered, and ran.

"We're getting close." Kakashi said as the group left the hospital. Gai nodded. "It was abandoned, well, except for one shinobi, but he wasn't guarding anything, the place was wiped clean. There's no trace that they were ever there; but they couldnt've gone very far. So now, Gai and I need to gather information, while we're doing that, you guys are free to do whatever. Stay in town, be on your toes." Everyone nodded again, and then Kakashi and Gai disappeared to go find out where Orochimaru and Sasuke were hiding now. Parker looked around before asking what was on everyone's minds.

"So...what are we gonna do in a small town like this?" It was a good question. What do you do in a farming town as a ninja on a day off? Everyone decided to go do their own thing, maybe find something to do. Marissa, Parker, Chris, and Devin, were left alone. Chris looked at Parker, suddenly getting an idea.

"You, me, spar, now...bitch..." Parker looked back at him with a big evil smile and cracked his knuckles. Marissa and Devin just sighed. This was a very common thing, those two sparred constantly...but never with awesome ninja abilities...so this would be interesting. Marissa and Devin decided to watch, just for fun.

Parker and Chris stood there, staring each other down. Parker charged Chris, who drew his sword and swung at Parker's legs. Parker jumped into the air and kicked Chris in the face...who just disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Oh boy..." Parker said. Chris went to kick Parker from behind, but he was able to flip and roll over Chris' back, landing behind him. He spun around to kick again, this time, catching the real Chris in the back. Chris managed to deliver a kick to Parker's face before hitting the ground. They both got up quickly and faced each other again. Parker charged again, unaware of Chris' plan. Chris put his sword in the ground as Parker closed in. He closed his eyes, waiting for the right moment. Parker was almost within striking distance, when Chris opened his eyes, Parker froze as he looked into them. They were blue, with long black lines in the shape of a peace symbol (not quite, but similar).

Parker fell to the ground and started screaming as he crawled into a fetal position. "Jonas...Lauren...FRANCE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (A/N: Sorry, this is a serious inside joke, but if you knew what i meant...you'd start to cry as I am in the story).

Marissa, Devin, and Chris just started laughing at Parker. Eventually he got up and stormed over to Chris, pointing at him threateningly. "THAT WAS NOT COOL!" They all started laughing again, apparently, Chris had a new move. "Anyway, what was that? You just looked at me and I started hallucinating...well...you know..." Parker shuddered. Chris just smiled.

"I'm not sure what to call it yet, but basically, I found out that I have these eyes that make people hallucinate the worst fear that I can think of, so I picked...well...you know." Chris shuddered too at the thought.

Before long, Parker and Chris began sparring again, Parker being careful not to look Chris in the eyes, but those eyes weren't only for genjutsu...Turns out they could partially predict Parker's movements; not very well, but enough to give Chris an advantage. Even with those eyes though, the two friends found themselves at a standstill, so they eventually decided to switch partners. It was now Parker vs. Marissa and Devin vs. Chris.

_**Parker vs. Marissa**_

Marissa naturally charged Parker, throwing a fireball at him in mid-sprint. He clasped his fingers and pulled them apart, making tendrils of electricity between them. He caught the fireball in his electricity "net", being forced back a few feet. He then flung the orb back at Marissa, who jumped over it and punched Parker in the face. He flipped backwards and landed on his feet, without thinking, he ran at Marissa and was about to punch her, when something bad happened...his chivalry kicked in...

At the last second, Parker spun around, missing Marissa, and hitting a rather large rock next to her, which cracked under the force of his attack. Marissa took her chance and kicked him away, smiling evilly. "I saw that, you missed on purpose!" He just smiled.

"Girl clause..." They both started laughing, this happened often. They would constantly tell of how they were gonna beat each other up, but then she'd use the "girl clause", saying that he cant hurt her because she's a girl...and also adorable, and sadly...she was right. Parker was too chivalrous to punch a girl, even Marissa during a sparring match.

"I love that clause, now it means that I get to beat you up and you can't do anything about it!"

"Not true! I can do this!" Parker reached into his jacket as if to pull out a weapon, but pulled his hand out, without anything. He waved it back and forth once. "Bye!" With that, he turned in the other direction and ran for his life into the forest. Marissa started laughing as she gave chase, jumping through the trees to catch him. It may not be good for sparring, but it was good evasion and chase practice...and the motivation was good for both of them. Marissa: Hit Parker; Parker: Don't get hit by Marissa...

_**Devin vs. Chris**_

The match started as Chris drew his sword and swung at Devin. Devin just stood there, pretending to fix his nails as the sword phased through his midsection. Devin just looked at him and smiled. Chris' face darkened.

"Awww crap..." Devin stopped his taunting and charged Chris. Chris recalled that chakra attacks, like Parker's electricity, seemed to work...so in that case... Chris formed one hand seal and closed his eyes after sticking his sword in the ground. He opened his eyes as Devin closed the gap between the two fighters. Devin froze and fell to the ground in a fetal position, screaming.

"AHHHH! COBRAS!" (A/N: Inside joke, sorry:3)

After a few hours of training, the group was tired...VERY tired. So they decided to go back to the inn they checked into and get some sleep. Unfortunately, this sleep didn't last long... Parker awoke feeling very hot. He looked around to see why...his room was on fire... He quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed his gear; luckily, he was already dressed, not wanting to waste time putting on pajamas before sleeping. He jumped out of bed and walked outside to see fire...everywhere. Marissa was standing in front of the fire...and a multitude of charred corpses. Parker walked up to her and was about to ask what happened, when Marissa spoke.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU DAMN ASSASSINS GET FOR WAKING ME UP TWO NIGHTS IN A ROW!" Parker tried not to laugh...but found it increasingly difficult. He put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Next thing Parker knew, he was flying through the air, and into a wall. Marissa noticed who she just threw and ran over to her friend. 'SORRY!" She was laughing hysterically now.

"Yeah, SURE ya are!" He replied sarcastically. "So, these guys woke you up again?" He asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah, not a very good idea."

"I noticed..." Parker started laughing, until he noticed the enemy running at them with a sword. The man did a seal and his arms and sword separated into 8 arms, meaning 8 swords. He thrust all 8 arms at the two, Parker was able to react quickly enough to knock the swords out of the way. He delivered one strong electrical shock, killing the man. He turned around to check on Marissa, his questions were answered when he noticed the large red blotch forming on her shoulder. She grabbed the wound and winced.

"Damn, the bastard got me!"

"Here, let me see." He moved her hand and inspected the wound. "Hmm, it's not that deep, he missed anything vital, you'll be ok, but you'll experience some mild discomfort." He said, jokingly. He pulled out some medical equipment and started sterilizing the wound. "Now this will sting."

"WAIT! DON'T- AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as he poured antibacterial on the wound. She punched him with her good arm. "That hurt!" Parker rubbed his shoulder for a second, then started wrapping up her shoulder.

"Yeah, well better that than an infection. Anyway, you're good for a while, but we should get Sakura to look at it later." At that moment, Kakashi and Gai returned from putting out the fire and found the two. Kakashi put his face in his hand and sighed.

"Why is it that every time I leave you two alone, SOMETHING ends up on fire?"

They went back to the inn to finish sleeping, and then moved out in the morning, against Kakashi's will. Unfortunately for him, when Marissa wants sleep...she gets sleep... Kakashi and Gai were able to interrogate some local drunks. They found out that a band of strange characters was seen leaving the town and moving up North into the mountains. Their description of one boy almost perfectly matched that of Sasuke, so they were sure they were on the right track. So how did they get lost?

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT US LOST!" Sakura screamed. Kakashi was looking around frantically.

"I-I don't get it...we walked North, never turning, yet we somehow went in a complete circle? This isn't right." Kakashi was about to use his sharingan to check for genjutsu, but Chris enjoyed beating him to it.

"This is DEFNINITELY genjutsu." Kakashi looked back at Chris, surprised. He removed the headband over his left eye and was instantly shocked. They were in a forest, according to his left eye, but according to the right, in the mountains! Everyone simultaneously held two fingers to their faces and yelled

"Kai!" Instantly, a barrier was removed and they were now in a lush, green forest. They had left the mountains hours ago, but were under genjutsu the whole time. Everyone instinctively drew their weapons and/or got into defensive positions, darting their eyes around to find the source of the illusion. They found it. Bushes began to rattle as sound ninja burst out of their hiding spots and surrounded the band. The sound of someone clapping could be heard.

They all looked into the bushes as two figures walked out. One of them had pale, white skin, and piercing yellow eyes. The one behind him, had raven black hair spiked up into a single point behind his head; his eyes bore an emotionless glaze.

"Looks like we found you...Orochimaru, Sasuke." Kakashi said. Orochimaru smiled and stopped clapping.

"But I think we've found you."

"Maybe, but we found them first, Orochimaru..." They all turned to see the other party that had entered the conversation. A tall man stood there in a long black cloak decorated with red clouds. He looked up, and his identity was confirmed. Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"I-Itachi?"

"We are here to collect the jinchuuriki." He said, pointing to Naruto. At that time, another man walked out from behind Itachi. He wore the same cloak and outfit. He also wore a large hat which covered his face from view. It was not Kisame, though. He removed his hat and looked up at everyone. Parker, Marissa, Devin, and Chris all dropped their jaws at the sight.

"Oh! Hi guys!" The man yelled, enthusiastically.

"...JONAS?" They replied. Kakashi looked back at them.

"You know him?" The simply nodded, still shocked. Chris spoke first.

"How'd you get into Akastsuki as Itachi's partner?" Itachi sighed and put his face into his hand.

"Even **_I_** don't know that..." Jonas stepped forward, looking strangely evil all of a sudden. He took a familiar stance...the cobra, and prepared for battle.

"Come on guys! Fight me!" Parker and Chris looked at each other with huge grins and stepped forward, past Orochimaru's men.

They grew evil smiles as they cracked their knuckles. Parker's evil began to show.

"I've been wanting to do this for a _looooooong_ time."

Uh oh! Jonas vs. Parker and Chris? What new powers does he have? Sure, he was a horrible fighter in real life, but now he's in akatsuki! Drama is gonna ensue here my friends...But you'll see that drama sooner if you review!...not really...my best reviewer, motivator and bud, Rhianikki, will make me post Ch5 by tomorrow...but reviews would lighten my mood! .

RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:

AznOrchadork : YAY! Thank you, my first positive review of my first fic, glad ya like it!

Ekz: Thanks, glad ya like the characters, cuz that means ya like me , nah, I'm jk. And the whole Marissa and Parker (me) controversy. We're actually very good friends, we just get violent sometimes. This might be very surprising, but she's actually the reason I even got up to chapter 4...and this fast. So yeah, now you know, in the beginnning, it's violent, but an alliance starts to form mid ch2. Anyway, glad you like it, keep reading:)


End file.
